An Unexpected Twist
by PopTartPrincess8
Summary: a new student comes to Hogwarts, her name is PEYTON. Set in 6th year, OLIVER WOOD is the same age as HARRY and the gang. RON and HERMIONE are prefects, as is DRACO. (I suck at summaries, hope you like it)
1. uhoh, someone has a crush

Rating: PG-13 Pairing: RON/HERMIONE, HARRY/GINNY, OLIVER/PEYTON Summary: a new student comes to Hogwarts, her name is PEYTON. Set in 6th year, OLIVER WOOD is the same age as HARRY and the gang. RON and HERMIONE are prefects, as is DRACO. (I suck at summaries, hope you like it)  
  
Hey all, this is my second attempt at this fic, I hope you all like it :D  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
(HARRY, RON, and HERMIONE walk to the great hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table. OLIVER WOOD comes up and sits next to HERMIONE)  
  
OLIVER: hey guys  
  
HARRY hey wood, how's it going?  
  
OLIVER: pretty good, have you guys heard about the new student?  
  
HERMIONE: what?  
  
OLIVER; yeah, apparently there's a new student  
  
RON: when do they arrive?  
  
OLIVER: tonight, I think. Dumbledore's suppose to be introducing her-  
  
HERMIONE: her?  
  
OLIVER: yeah, she's a girl  
  
HARRY: I wonder what house she'll be in  
  
RON: I don't care, as long as it's not Slythrin  
  
HARRY: yeah, we really don't need another one of those idiots walking around  
  
HERMIONE: Oliver, do you know what year she's going to be in?  
  
OLIVER: 6th, same as us.  
  
(HERMIONE smiled, she was about to say something else but was interrupted by DUMBLEDORE's booming voice.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: welcome students, tonight's feast will begin momentarily. Tonight we have a new student joining us.  
  
(He points to a girl with medium length brown hair, with light pink streaks in it. She has blue eyes and is of average height.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: This is Peyton Gilmore, she is in 6th year, and we have already done the sorting hat ceremony. She is in Gryffindor.  
  
(HERMIONE smiled. She looked at OLIVER, who seemed to be in a daze.)  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Miss. Granger, will you please escort Miss. Gilmore tonight and show her around the castle, and help her get to her classes tomorrow.  
  
HERMIONE: of course.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: thank you.  
  
(DUMBLEDORE points PEYTON to HERMIONE. She sits down next to her and OLIVER.)  
  
HERMIONE: hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Oliver Wood.  
  
HARRY/RON: hi  
  
PEYTON: hello  
  
(everyone begins to eat, OLIVER still seems to be in a daze, HARRY notices this.)  
  
HARRY: hey, Oliver, what's up?  
  
(no answer)  
  
HARRY: Wood?  
  
(still no answer)  
  
HARRY: WOOD!  
  
OLIVER: huh? What?  
  
HARRY: are you feeling okay?  
  
OLIVER: yeah, I'm fine. Why?  
  
RON: he's been trying to get your attention for like a minute.  
  
OLIVER: oh, really?  
  
HARRY: yeah.  
  
( HERMIONE and PEYTON chuckle a little, OLIVER gets really red in the face)  
  
OLIVER: hey, I have some homework to do, I'll talk to you guys later  
  
HARRY: okay,  
  
RON: later  
  
(OLIVER gets up and walks out)  
  
HERMIONE: what was that all about?  
  
HARRY: I don't know, we'll talk to him later  
  
RON: yeah. So Peyton, where are you from?  
  
PEYTON: oh. I'm from Connecticut.  
  
HERMIONE: really? I've been there  
  
PEYTON: yeah, I live in a little town by Hartford.  
  
HARRY: that's cool  
  
(Everyone finishes eating then HARRY and RON go to check on OLIVER, while HERMIONE shows PEYTON around the castle. She's showing her the library when DRACO comes up to them.)  
  
DRACO: Granger,  
  
HERMIONE: Malfoy,  
  
DRACO: well?  
  
HERMIONE: well what?  
  
DRACO: aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?  
  
HERMIONE: Peyton, this is Malfoy. Malfoy, Peyton. Okay? Lets go  
  
(they start to leave but DRACO moves in front of them)  
  
HERMIONE: please move  
  
DRACO: ( to PEYTON) I'm sorry she didn't introduce me correctly, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slythrin  
  
PEYTON: oh, so you're the slimy git everyone warned me not to get to know.  
  
(DRACO glares at HERMIONE, both girls laugh and walk away, leaving DRACO by himself)  
  
HERMIONE: where did that come from?  
  
PEYTON: I don't know, it just came out  
  
HERMIONEL I feel like Ron saying this, but that was bloody brilliant.  
  
(PEYTON laughs and they continue their tour. Meanwhile at he Gryffindor common room, HARRY and Ron try to talk to OLIVER.)  
  
RON: hey mate, what's going on with you?  
  
HARRY: yeah you were really quiet at dinner  
  
OLIVER: it was nothing, I just had a lot on my mind.  
  
RON: like...  
  
OLIVER: stuff  
  
HARRY: oh, that explains it, come on man, what's up?  
  
OLIVER: its nothing guys, come on I'm trying to work  
  
RON: your sitting there reading a Quidditch magazine  
  
HARRY: come on, tell us what's up  
  
RON: if you don't were just going to sit here and bug you all night about it  
  
OLIVER: then I'll go up to my room  
  
RON: you mean the room that we all share?  
  
(RON and HARRY smile at him, OLIVER sighs.)  
  
OLIVER: fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell another soul, okay?  
  
RON: okay  
  
OLIVER: (to HARRY) okay?  
  
HARRY: okay, geez Wood, what's up?  
  
(OLIVER takes a deep breath)  
  
OLIVER: ithinkihaveacrushonpeyton  
  
HARRY/RON: huh?  
  
OLIVER: I think I have a crush on Peyton.  
  
RON: really?  
  
OLIVER: yeah, but she thinks I'm a total dork  
  
HARRY: how do you figure?  
  
OLIVER her and 'Mione were laughing at me at dinner.  
  
RON: well so was I, but that doesn't mean I like you  
  
(OLIVER and HARRY look at him.)  
  
RON: NOT LIKE THAT! Geez  
  
(they all laugh. PEYTON and HERMIONE walk in.)  
  
HERMIONE: hey guys RON: hey 'Mione, hey Peyton, how was the tour?  
  
HERMIONE: oh, it was great, Peyton totally told off Malfoy  
  
HARRY: really?  
  
PEYTON: (blushing) it wasn't that great  
  
HERMIONE: oh come on, it was awesome.  
  
(HERMIONE told them what happened and the all laughed. They talked for about an hour, OLIVER didn't say much. HERMIONE and PEYTON announced that they were going to go up to their room and go to sleep. )  
  
HARRY: night guys  
  
RON: see you at breakfast.  
  
HARRY looked at OLIVER, who was silent. He nudged him,  
  
OLIVER: 'night guys  
  
HERMIONE: 'night Oliver.  
  
PEYTON: night, thanks for the welcoming guys.  
  
(She smiled and walked upstairs.)  
  
OLIVER: well guys, I'm going to turn in as well  
  
RON: oh yeah, all the silence must have made you real exhausted.  
  
(Oliver picked up a pillow off of the couch and threw it at him, and went upstairs.)  
  
HARRY: so, Wizard's Chess?  
  
RON: of course.  
  
well? Was it good? Did it suck? Please review, but please be nice, well, ttyl 


	2. Quidditch tryouts and First dates

Hey guys, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it,  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
(HERMIONE and PEYTON are sitting at breakfast the next morning. HARRY and OLIVER walk towards them. OLIVER sees PEYTON.)  
  
OLIVER: oh, hey, you know what, I forgot to do something, so I'm just-  
  
HARRY: going to sit down right now  
  
OLIVER: right  
  
(He sighs and HARRY smiles as they sit down, HARRY making sure OLIVER is by PEYTON.)  
  
HERMIONE: hey guys, where's Ron?  
  
HARRY: Fred and George wanted to talk to him about something or other.  
  
PEYTON: Fred and George.  
  
HERMIONE: 2 of Ron's brothers  
  
PEYTON: 2 of? How many does he have?  
  
HARRY: 5 brothers and 1 sister-  
  
HERMIONE: who's coming this way, hey Ginny!  
  
GINNY: hey guys  
  
HARRY: this is Peyton Gilmore  
  
PEYTON: hi  
  
GINNY: hey  
  
HARRY: so are you guys gonna come watch the tryouts today?  
  
PEYTON: tryouts for what?  
  
HERMIONE: quidditch, um, I think we-  
  
PEYTON: you guys have quidditch teams?  
  
(Oliver looks at her.)  
  
HARRY: yeah, Oliver's the captain  
  
PEYTON: oh yeah?  
  
(she looked at him)  
  
OLIVER: yeah, we need a chaser though, ours got transferd to another school.  
  
PEYTON: REALLY?! I play chaser!  
  
OLIVER: are you serious?  
  
PEYTON: yeah, back home me and my friends always played games, but my old school didn't have any teams.  
  
OLIVER: aw man, I'd die without quidditch.  
  
(They both smile)  
  
OLIVER: (thinking) man this girl is perfect. (Talking) you should come to tryouts  
  
PEYTON: I don't have a broom  
  
OLIVER: well, I could lend you mine.  
  
(HARRY is sitting next to HERMIONE filling her in on the whole story about OLIVER and his crush.)  
  
HARRY: (whispering) wow, he's offering her his broomstick HERMIONE: (whispering) Harry!  
  
(she chuckled a little, OLIVER and PEYTON continue talking about quidditch when RON comes in and sits down.)  
  
RON: those gits, they wanted me to help them with another scheme that would get me detention.  
  
HERMIONE: well, I'm glad you didn't take them up on it  
  
RON: yeah, well I figure I've already lost Gryffindor enough points, and if I lose anymore, I'm afraid that you'll rip off my head and feed it to your bloody cat.  
  
HERMIONE: honestly Ron.  
  
(RON smiles at her, for some reason it sent shivers down her spine. Then she heard OLIVER talking.)  
  
OLIVER: okay, so I'll meet you in the common room at lunch  
  
PEYTON: I'll be there  
  
OLIVER: great. I'll see you then  
  
PEYTON: yeah  
  
(He smiled at her, then got up and walked off.)  
  
HERMIONE: (to PEYTON) so what was that all about?  
  
PEYTON: we're gonna go to the Quidditch pitch at lunch, to work on my game  
  
HARRY: cool  
  
RON: what's this I hear about you playing quidditch?  
  
HARRY: yeah, she's a chaser  
  
RON: really, that's perfect  
  
GINNY: yeah, me and Ron are the other chasers  
  
PEYTON: oh yeah?  
  
RON: yep  
  
(PEYTON smiles, then looks out the window and started thinking, was she starting to like OLIVER? Did he like her back?)  
  
HERMIONE: okay, well we'd better get to transfiguration.  
  
RON: but we just got here  
  
HERMIONE: no, you just got here  
  
RON: fine, lets go  
  
(they all get up and go to get their books and go to class. PEYTON still hadn't met everyone yet. SEAMUS came up to RON and HARRY, while HERMIONE and PEYTON sat down, and started asking them questions about the quidditch team.)  
  
SEAMUS: so, have you guys found a new chaser yet?  
  
RON: we might have,  
  
SEAMUS: what do you mean?  
  
HARRY: you know Peyton?  
  
SEAMUS: the new girl?  
  
RON: yeah, she's a chaser  
  
HARRY: yeah  
  
SEAMUS: really?  
  
HARRY: yeah, come meet her.  
  
(HARRY takes SEAMUS to PEYTON)  
  
HARRY: Peyton this is Seamus, Seamus this is Peyton.  
  
SEAMUS: hey, I hear you trying out for quidditch  
  
PEYTON: yeah  
  
SEAMUS: that's great, Gryffindor defiantly has the best team.  
  
RON: yeah, I'll agree to that  
  
(they all laugh, OLIVER joins them, 10 minutes late. The day goes by, they all come out of potions.)  
  
PEYTON: geez, I hate that class  
  
Ron: yeah  
  
PEYTON: well, its not so much the class, its just Snape HARRY: yeah  
  
(OLIVER comes up to PEYTON)  
  
OLIVER: hey  
  
PEYTON: oh, hi  
  
(they both smile)  
  
OLIVER: so I'll meet you in the common room in about five minutes, sound good?  
  
PEYTON: yeah  
  
OLIVER: okay  
  
(he smiles at her, then runs off.)  
  
PEYTON: so, I guess I'll catch you guys later?  
  
HERMIONE: yeah, I'll save you a seat  
  
PEYTON: thanks, later guys  
  
RON: see ya  
  
HARY: bye  
  
(PEYTON walks off)  
  
HARRY: awww, its their first date.  
  
HERMIONE: they would make a good couple  
  
RON: yeah, Wood needs a girl  
  
HARRY: so he can be a little less obsessive about Quidditch  
  
HERMIONE: I don't know. Peyton is just as obsessed at Oliver is  
  
RON: see, it's a perfect match.  
  
well? Please review, ttyl 


	3. A little one on one

Hey guys, thanks to lilsweetheart821, sweetfiregirl, Arglowyn, & Sirius's Girl708 for the reviews, glad you like it heres the next chapter....  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(PEYTON walks into the Gryffindor common room. She sees OLIVER sitting at a desk, she goes up to him)  
  
PEYTON: hey  
  
OLIVER: oh, hi. You ready?  
  
PEYTON: yeah  
  
OLIVER: okay, lets go  
  
(he smiles and they start walking to the Quidditch pitch, they talk a little. OLIVER tells her about the team.)  
  
OLIVER: yeah, we have a great team, Fred and George are beaters, Ron, & Ginny are Chasers, Harry's our seeker and I'm the keeper.  
  
PEYTON: wow, that's a lot of Weasleys  
  
OLIVER: yeah, their an amazing family,  
  
PEYTON: I wish I had siblings, I'm an only child  
  
OLIVER: same here, but Ron and Harry are like bothers to me  
  
PEYTON: oh yeah?  
  
OLIVER: yeah,  
  
PEYTON: I have a friend like that, her name is Haley. She's awesome  
  
OLIVER: it must have been hard for you to leave, all your friends, and family  
  
PEYTON: yeah, I miss my mom a lot, we're really close. And I miss all my friends  
  
(OLIVER smiled, they arrived at the quidditch pitch, OLIVER handed her his broomstick, he had barrowed Fred's)  
  
OLIVER: ok, we're just gonna play a game of one on one okay?  
  
PEYTON: okay  
  
(they started playing, RON, HARRY, and HERMIONE were watching)  
  
HARRY: wow, she is good  
  
HERMIONE: really good  
  
(GINNY comes up behind them)  
  
GINNY: hey guys  
  
HARRY: hey Gin,  
  
GINNY: whatcha doing?  
  
HERMNIONE: watching OLIVER and PEYTON  
  
RON: yeah, PEYTON trying out for chaser  
  
(GINNY looks up and sees PEYTON)  
  
GINNY: wow, she's good. You think she'll get on the team?  
  
RON: something tells me that she will  
  
(the trio laughs, GINNY a little confused)  
  
GINNY: did I miss something here?  
  
HERMIONE: (wispering) Oliver has a crush on her  
  
GINNY: really? I thought Harry did  
  
HARRY: what?! no! I don't have a crush on her  
  
GINNY: (blushing) oh  
  
(OLIVER and PEYTON finish up the game, PEYTON wins, they fly down, they don't see everyone.)  
  
OLIVER: wow, I've never had anyone beat me before  
  
(PEYTON blushes.)  
  
OLIVER: I think we'll have to cancel tryouts tomarrow  
  
(PEYTON's eyes light up)  
  
PEYTON: does that mean...?  
  
OLIVER: that you on the team? Yes  
  
(PEYTON smiles an throws her arms around OLIVER without realizing that she's doing it.)  
  
PEYTON: thank you thank you thank you!  
  
(her arms are still around him, when she realizes this she quickly backs away)  
  
PEYTON: sorry,  
  
OLIVER: no its-  
  
RON: That's it! I've had enough!  
  
(DRACO had come up and instulted HERMIONE, OLIVER and PEYTON look at eachother, then run over)  
  
RON: that is the last time you call her that. She is one hundred times better than that slut pansy. I am sick and tired of your shit Malfoy  
  
DRACO: oh, what are you gonna do? Sick your chickens on me?  
  
(RON steps forward, HARRY tries to pull him back but didn't sucseed, he pounces on him and start punching him. DRACO gets a couple punches as well. HARRY and OLIVER manages to pull him on DRACO, who gets up and runs away. HERMIONE runs to RON, who has a bloody nose and a major black eye.)  
  
HERMIONE: are you okay?  
  
RON: I'm fine.  
  
HERMIONE: you didn't have to do that  
  
RON: yeah I did. I'm sick of his shit. He's such a bastard.  
  
OLIVER: lets get you to the nurse.  
  
RON: I'm fine, I don't need to go to the nurse  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, come on.  
  
(she looks at him)  
  
RON: fine, come on. Lets go  
  
(they all take him to the nurse, she patches him up.)  
  
NURSE: I want you to stay here for a little while, just to make sure your alright  
  
RON: but-  
  
NURSE: that is final  
  
(they all say that they'll see him later, everyone but HERMIONE leaves)  
  
HERMIONE: I'm sorry  
  
RON: for what?  
  
HERMIONE: its my fault you in here, I ju-  
  
RON: hey! Its not your fault, belive me, I enjoyed beating up Malfoy  
  
(she smiles, its quiet for a few minutes.)  
  
HERMIONE: okay, well I guess I have to get to class,  
  
RON: okay, tell Hagrid I'm sorry I missed his class  
  
HERMIONE: I'll get your homework  
  
RON: oh goody!  
  
(they both smile. she stands there for a minute, then hugs him)  
  
HERMIONE: thank you  
  
RON: anytime, you're my best friend Hermione, I'd do anything for you.  
  
(she smiles, then leaves)  
  
RON: (thnking) I just wish I could tell you how I really feel.  
  
- Short, I know. But if I can I'll try to update later tonight. Please review. Thanks! 


End file.
